famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Jasuan-Oppian War
The Jasuan-Oppian War was a war between the Oppian and Jasuan empires. There were other belligerents, including, but not limited to: New Ga Xal Houras Dynasty Moxon The war was eventually won by Oppia and his allies. Reasons After conquering Marn during the Second Oppian-Makyan War, Oppia took a break to regain its military power. In order to demonstrate the power of its military and to remind everyone of his presence, Oppia declared war on the Houras Dynasty. Course of the War Beginning When Oppia started the invasion of Houras, Jasua shortly declared war on Oppia as a result of the Jasuan Trade Union. Moxon also joined in for a similar reason. Battle of Quanex (138) Moxon decided to use its naval superiority to stage an invasion of Quanex, the Oppian capital. They sent three fleets to invade the city, however a small fleet found them and, although was mostly sunk, sent a small Bavatis back to Quanex. The Oppian Guard fortified the city to prepare for a counterattack. Once the Maxan Bavatis reached Quanex, they were shot with arrows and a reinforcment force of 4 Bavati arrived, sinking the entire fleet. A naval blockade was resultantly created, between Morsum and what would become Meglazios, to prevent new invasions and the colonization of South-West Estal. MaxanBavVOppian.png QUANEXBATTLENAVAL.png NavalBlockade.png Later events The siege of Houraska Xon finished afterwards; Houras then surrendered due to the fall of its capital. The Oppian army was then preparing for the invasion of Jasua later on. Jasua, looking for support, attempts to bring Bamal, Holk, and Biliku into the war, but fails. Finally, Moxon finds a plan that does work. Mea Glazia and Pextum, while not involved in the war, make colonies in Estal at the beginning of the year 139. Moxon uses them to its advantage. Since Mea Glazia's colony straddled the blockade, the Maxans manage to use the Bavatis that Mea Glazia was bringing to their colony to sneak across the blockade. While Oppia commences the invasion of Jasua, Maxan troops land south of Morsum. Oppia manages to counter-trick Moxon by convincing Bohora, Moxon's colony in Estal, to rebel against Moxon. This put Bohora at war with Jasua as well. However, thanks to the distraction caused by Moxon's landing, Jasua pushes back the Oppian supporters on both fronts for a little while. Rebels emerge in Morsum and nearby Oppian lands. Later that year, Oppia attempted to convince New Ga Xal to join in on its side; however, NGX needed Oppia to satisfy certain demands which it refused to do. Thus New Ga Xal joined the war against Oppia as it was tired of being pushed around. However the following year, Oppia was losing the war. In desperation, the Oppians finally gave into New Ga Xal's demands - as well as an additional demand to gain the city of Ximal from Oppia. It worked, and the Treaty of Ximal was signed. New Ga Xal hence decided to join his side on those terms. Oppia quickly regained control and invaded Jasua. New Ga Xal simultaneously started the invasion of Moxon. Seeing that there would be no hope in continuing the fight, and heeding Jasua's last request, Moxon signed white peace with Oppia before New Ga Xal could take their lands. Category:Wars